Consequences
by FisherofMen
Summary: Jack Frost knows his mistakes; never forgets them. Now, the memories of his failures pick at him, constantly opening doors for Pitch to torture Jack in any way. Will he accept the Guardians forgiveness, and more importantly, will he forgive himself? (Bad sum, T for violence later. This story is after the movie, and after Pitch's second attempt to conquer the Guardians.)
1. Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

** Alone**

_The worst part of being Guardians is relying on belief to keep us in existence._ Stable, yet unstable.

Why did he have to be blinded by greed and selfish wants so far as to betray his friends? His true family. Why did he let Pitch get to him? He knew deep inside that if he joined Pitch, he would be believed in... just not in the way he truly wanted. He'd said it to Pitch himself...

_But Pitch had to come back and try again. When I was so low he knew I'd accept..._

Now, even after failed attempts to kill the faithful Guardians, they still forgave the Winter Spirit... still cared about him. But now, in the times they had together, a lingering chill hung over them, even more cold that Jack's normal frostiness he'd bring. A hesitation for the warmth of family.

Cause this was a family that had been torn apart. Still mending from their losses, they'd find themselves feeling awkward around their past foe, and now close brother. Jack Frost...  
_Jack Frost..._

The luminous eyes of the teen looked skyward towards the glowing sphere that cast a eerie lighting during the lonely nights. That moon that caused comfort, confusion, hope, hesitation, security, sadness...  
Jack swallowed hard and his browns knitted together in a pleading stare.

_Why did you put me here just to fail... just to hurt... just to..._ Jack shook his head and let it droop until his chin rested against his chest.

Even Sandy seemed to have forgotten to let the golden creatures fly low to give him company. Now Jack lay on his back, staring up at the chains of dreams above while he clutched the rotting shingles at his sides. Nothing seemed to fit anymore. Only the darkness of the nights visited Jack, haunting him until he'd fall into a restless sleep. He'd still hear the voice of Pitch whispering doubts into his ear. Lies... lies that would somehow try and weasel their way into Jack's truth. Even as hard as he'd try to push them away, call them fake and not true... They would always linger and push doubts into his mind.

The sound of hollow footsteps woke him out of his thoughts and brought him to attention. Jack sat up and looked around the rooftops, but only empty shadows and the occasional dream floated by.

"Jack? You up here?" a voice called, bringing Jack to stand to his bare feet.

Solus.

Jack darted behind the nearest chimney, only when he was behind the bricks did he remember his forgotten staff that tottered on the edge of the roof now. He grimaced the peeked over the top of the chimney.

Nothing.

His gaze darted back to his staff, only to find it not there. He inwardly growled and looked forward. Two golden eyes stared right back at him, making him stumble backwards and slip on the frosted shingles. A amused, muffled laugh sounded and Jack glared up at the figure before getting up and snatching his staff back.

"That's mine, I believe," he sneered and dusted off the thin stick.

"Yeah... Sorry for startling you." Solus sat herself on the edge of the chimney and looked down at the teen.

"Startled? Me?" he joked. A thoughtful sigh seethed through his nose and he leaned against his staff.

"Yes, even the great Jack Frost gets scared," she responded. Jack grimaced again as the tension rose. "I-I didn't mean 'scared', more like-"

Jack raised his hand to silence her. "I get it..."

"Jack, why are you out here? We've been looking all over for you..." After no reply, she continued. "You missed the meeting two days ago... And you forgot to help North at the workshop yesterday, like you said you would..."

"I was busy."

"Right... 'Course you were. Jack, we know you're hiding from us. Do you really think we're that dumb? We-"

"Yes, I think you're all that dumb! So stupid to let me hang around you! Aren't you even concerned that Pitch might come back and..." Jack pursed his lips and turned his back to her.

"Jack, we let you because... Do you want us to push you away instead?" Her voice was gentle as he heard her soft footsteps approaching him.

_Yes!_ his mind screamed to her. _Yes, yes, yes, yes..._ He hung his head low and stiffened as her hand landed on his shoulder. He rolled them so her hand dropped off.

"We keep pulling you closer cause you keep pushing away." She paused before grabbing his shoulders and spinning him so their gazes met. "What is it? We can help you. That's what families are for."

He stared into her golden eyes that were once a symbol of fear and loneliness, hoping she could somehow read his thoughts. _Please..._ He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip.

"Fine... Come to us when you're reading to talk." With that, she sunk into the shadows and disappeared with a final wave of her hand.

He balled his hands into fists and shoved the tears that threatened to fall down his throat. He stared at the blackness for what seemed like an eternity before unfolding his aching hands and looking to them.

Those pale hands that caused so much blood to be shed... The ones that caused so much fear into children, even the one that first believed...

The thought of Jamie pierced his mind, making a strangled whimper bring him to his knees.

"I'm so sorry Jamie... so sorry..." He inhaled sharply, listening to the sound of his own choking voice. How could he have betrayed Jamie? He was the one that cause so much happiness in his life. Now the thought of the boy only brought tears.  
The Man on the Moon had only put him there to make others suffer, and cause pain and fear. Only to brake the bonds he once had. Only to mess up... Only to fail.

Jack Frost curled into a ball, feeling childish and full of fear as he did so.

He would never forgive himself... Ever.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow... I feel so terrible. I wanted to make Jack feel crushed, but... I FEEL SO GUILTY!**

**Tell me what you think and if you like, follow, favorite and review, please. I helps me write more and fast! :)**

**Should I bring in Jamie physically, or just keep him as a memory and as thoughts to taunt Jack?**


	2. Sickness

**Chapter 2**

**Sickness**

Jack watched as the knife plunged into his heart, causing a scream to rip up his throat and finally emerge from his chapped lips. The scene seemed to turn into dust and swirl into blackness before his eyelids suddenly flew open.

His palms faced outward as he pushed whoever was looming over him away.

"Jack! It's okay! It's just me!" the voice said. Jack looked over to see John standing a few feet away from the bed he was nestled in. He frowned, confused, but his shoulders relaxed nonetheless. His gaze moved to the sheets that covered him and he sighed.

"Oh... sorry," he managed and threw the blankets off of him. He curled his fingers around his staff, that had been leaning on the wall, and stood up. "How is it that I'm here?" he asked, not recalling coming to the Pole before he fell asleep.

John nervously cast a quick glance to the open doorway in the corner of the room. "The Kangaroo. North asked him to bring you here..." John's small frame, very much the size of Jack's, seemed to shrink as if to hide from the Winter Spirit's eyes. The black t-shirt covering his torso looked large over his shoulders, and his jeans still looked a bit too big for him. The recovering shape of the teen made Jack's eyes sting.

The memories of watching Johnny Raincloud be beaten everyday by the all-too-familiar black nightmares, and scenes of John's skeletal body curled in the corner of his cell practically starving to death, still haunted Jack. Cause he knew he could've help John escape... but he didn't.

"Jack? You okay?" John asked timidly and laid a protective hand on his shoulder.

"I... I'm fine." Jack gingerly walked forward and out of the room, noticing John at his heals. The workshop seemed eerily quiet; even quiet enough for their footsteps to be heard as they made there way towards the globe room.

Jack's gaze wondered to the walls, watching the many beautiful designs as if they would magically come to life at any second. Scenes of children around Christmas trees, opening presents and laughing with parents. Long trails of various toys leading in an archway above them.

Voices could be heard down the hall- familiar voices- as they got closer towards the door ahead of them.

"...and when he's up, John will come and tell me." North said with his thick Russian accent. Jack looked to John who grimaced, obviously remembering his previously given orders.

"But why is Frostbite so cagey and- no offense- ignorant? He's missed our last two meetings, mate. No, no... three. Last_ three_ meetings." Bunny's voice sounded agitated, yet still concerned.

"Yeah, he didn't tell me anything last night." Solus sighed.

"Maybe he's just recovering. I know I'd probably like to be alone with my thoughts after... you know..." Tooth added before North began a long rant about how Jack was the type of person who shouldn't be alone when he's hurt and how... Wait... Hurt? Jack looked to John who nodded towards the door as if to say, 'Go in!'. After Jack hesitated, John rolled his eyes and sheepishly slipped through the doorway.

"Johnny!" North boomed. "Jack's awake?"

"Yes... But-" Before he could finish, Jack's eyes grew wide when the group of Guardians exited the globe room and saw him in the hallway. North instantly gave him a large pat on the shoulder along with a hearty laugh while Tooth buzzed around him. He caught sight of Bunny who slightly smiled behind and Solus as she smirked warmly in greeting. All of them spoke welcomes as if they hadn't seen their frosty friend in months.

Jack couldn't help but give a slight smile, though his ears were being overloaded with surrounding noises. Even a few elves and yetis had gathered to greet him. Just when he decided to respond, his vision blurred and the world tipped. He barely felt someone grab him before he hit the ground as darkness pooled in the middle of his clouded gaze. He felt like he was sinking in syrup, but someone pushed him upright.

What was going on!? Jack fought his way back to full consciousness only to find several worried expressions staring at him. Cold, bony hands clutch his shoulders to keep him upright as Jack blinked repeatedly in hopes of flushing the darkness away. John slowly released Jack and joined the other Guardians in confusion.

"Maybe you should sit down, mate," Bunny chimed in and hoped forward.

"No, no... I'm fine." he whispered until the same darkness overtook his surroundings again.

Nothing. Nothing but plain darkness. Only pitch black. He looked at himself to see his clothes and skin looked as though he were in normal light. His gaze returned ahead where distant sounds of play could be heard.

Though his feet did not move, he was thrust forward at amazing speed and came to a sudden stop that made him stumble forward into soft snow. He got up and dusted himself off before looking at the familiar pond at his feet. He back-peddled up against a tree and stared in shock at the scene before him.

A teen swiftly scooped a younger girl away from cracking ice with a long, hooked stick. She spun and slid across the solid ice, then quickly looked up at the dark-haired boy. He laughed with surprise, but his happiness was shortlived when the ice gave way underneath his bare feet and he plunged into black water.

Jack!

"Jack!" Heavy hands shook him hard, almost violently, sucking him out of the suffocating blackness. "Jack, wake up!"

Jack forced his eyelids open until they finally focused on the Big Man himself. Oh yeah. He was at the Pole. But Jack again noticed the thick, white bandages beneath the large coat on North. The familiar bandages that reminded Jack of-

"North?" Jack tried to say, but it came out as more of a rasp. He coughed and then cleared his throat before trying again. He started to speak, but caught sight of outside through the window. Night? Again? "What did I do?"

"Nothing, nothing!" North reassured, sitting in a chair next to Jack's bed. "You just... fainted, you could say."

"Fainted?" Jack repeated. He did not like that word and his name in the same sentence.

"Yes, yes..." North trailed off, leaving he room in an awkward silence. "Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack tensed all over. Don't answer. Don't answer, he told himself. He let his eyelids close and the question linger. After a few minutes, Jack heard North get up, a few whispers outside the room, then the closing of a door.

He sighed and let his eyes open. John now sat in the chair, silently messing with his fingers.

"So... What's up? North said you didn't feel comfortable about telling him..."

"Telling him what? I don't have anything to say." Jack shifted and pushed himself into a sitting position. A piercing pain exploded in his chest, drawing a gasp from his throat. John's face flooded with concern and he scooted to the edge of his seat.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked in a rush.

"Nothing, it's just a-" Jack's voice was cut off as another wave of pain surged through his heart. "-cramp," he managed before leaning back against the head-board. John hesitantly leaned back also.

"Well... Just know we're here for you. Don't hesitate to tell us anything, if you need to. Okay?"

Jack closed his eyes and sighed, leaving he question hanging.

"Okay?" John urged.

Another sigh wheezed from Jack's lungs and he cracked his eyes open. He nodded, whispered, "Okay..."

"Good. Not get some rest. You don't look to good," he finished with a laugh, resulting in a quiet chuckle from Jack.

"Thanks..." Jack responded. Only then did he notice how sick and weak he felt. Maybe he was coming down with something...

As John left, none of them noticed the string of black sand slither out of the bed and onto the floor, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Here's chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Should Jack's 'sickness' escalate quickly, or slowly? **


	3. In A Dark Room

**Chapter 3**

**In A Dark Room**

Jack felt the warm sheets around him and suddenly felt smothered. He lazily shoved the fabric off of him and sat up. Blood rushed from his face and he closed his eyes, letting his muscles relax after the abrupt movement.

"Still at the Pole... Well, better go tell Solus," he mumbled to himself. Wait. Tell her what? He shook his head, wondering why in the world he'd just said that.

He cleared his throat and carefully got to his feet, leaning on the chair when the room spun. After the horizon leveled, he took a few hesitant steps forward and quietly opened the door. He poked his head forward and peeked out into the hall.

"Hey, Jack!" a female voice called. He turned and watched Solus tip-toe over to him, happiness covering her features. She nervously brushed her pitch-black, short bangs from her forehead, ignoring the fact that they didn't comply under her pale fingertips.

"Hey," he responded with a relaxed grin.

"Sleep well?" she asked, her heart-shaped face tilting up at him. He nodded in response and leaned on the doorframe for support. She gave him a sad smile and crossed her arms.

"Where are the others?" Jack looked behind her at the empty, wide hallway.

"Tooth couldn't make her fairies do all the work, so she had to leave. Bunny and North are in the globe room." She shrugged and glanced down the hall. "Don't know what they're doing."

"And John?"

"He had to go as well. It ain't gonna rain by itself... well... I don't know, does it rain without him?" She ended with a laugh and ducked her head in some sort of a shrug. Jack chuckled and shrugged also.

He inhaled sharply, but quietly, as more pain pinched his chest. His face twisted into a small grimace, but he quickly tried to erase any sign of hurt from his expression. This only resulted in him holding his breath to stop from reacting to the undying pain. He just stared at her for minutes, her staring right back at him with a frown creasing her face.

"You okay?" She slowly raised an eyebrow curiously. He nodded stiffly. When she turned to leave, he exhaled through his nose and followed behind.

"Oh, what about Sandy?" he asked suddenly.

"He's... I don't know..."

Jack shrugged it off and finally took time as they walked through the Pole to notice how great he felt. Well, compared to the previous night. He felt a light spring in his step, even with the small bit of pain that plagued him.

A sudden flash of a brown-haired girl in a dark room, blood dripping down her body as she slowly rose from the ground, startled him. He stumbled backward, leaning against the wall and blinking rapidly to erase the image. Labored breaths seethed through his gritted teeth and he slowly sunk to the floor. A hollow feeling in the back of his skull caused him to press his palms against his eyes. He gasped when he felt moisture around them.

Was he crying? He let out a strangled, short, pitiful laugh at himself before a few more tears streamed down his face. He was crying... in front of Solus who, unnoticed by Jack, was now kneeling next to him. Her small hand rested gently on his shoulder as she tried to look into his face. He just lowered it and kept his hands over his eyes when more tears sprang up.

Why was he crying!? He didn't even know why, but a burning sadness coursed through his body, causing it to shake with each breath.

"Jack!" her voice broke through his thoughts and he vaguely remembered her repeating his name several times before. He finally looked up, jumping when he saw her concerned, golden eyes only inches from his blazing, sapphire ones.

"Jack..." she exhaled as he shakily got to his feet. He placed a hand on the wall to support himself, wincing slightly when her grip on his shoulders grew tighter.

"I-I'm fine," Jack managed, carefully pushing her aside to walk past.

"Jack." Her voice was drenched with sorrow, halting him in mid-step. "Jack..." Now it came as more of a whisper, her voice cracking. "Why won't you let us help you?"

A flash of anger flared through her eyes but was immediately covered with hurt and sadness. Jack could only gaze into her burning stare, suddenly at a loss for words. After a few moments of silence, he turned and stiffly walked down the hall towards the globe room.

* * *

A few hours passed as John returned with Sandy and Tooth dropped in for a small visit before fluttering away to collect more teeth. Jack had returned to his bedroom for alone time, hoping the other Guardians would take a hint. But, as usual, they didn't. Each of them, except John, took a turn talking or just sitting their with him.

Each time they'd come in, Jack would have a spaced-out expression until they would break the silence. He would then fake a smile and listen to them ramble. Well, what he would call rambling. Truth is, each of them would try to say encouraging words and advice, but Jack didn't seem to be listening.

Jack sighed to himself as North squeezed through the doorway, leaving him in peace. Silence followed and he finally figured they'd left him alone. His thoughts returned to the strange image that haunted him hours before. The girl had looked so alone and fearful.

And something told him he had a nightmare the night before. A nagging sensation in the back of his mind pleaded for him to do something. Something so important... Jack squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to remember. It was...

"Jack?" a sudden voice said, pulling him from his thoughts and driving his eyes open.

Solus!

Jack tried his best not to freak out as he remembered. He had to tell Solus something important...

"Are you okay?" she squeaked.

"Y-yeah... I was just... thinking," he responded, returning to his thoughts. What did he have to tell her that was so important?

* * *

**A/N: **

**Okay, SO SORRY I KEPT YOU WAITING SO LONG! I have been really busy over Spring Break and was drawing a blank as what to do next! So, I had a revelation. :P Thanks for reading and I will try to write the next chapter sooner and longer! Hopefully, in the next chapter, I'll try to punch Jack in the gut with more sickness/nightmares. :D**

**And thank you all SO much for your encouraging reviews! I am SO thankful! So, if you like it, PLEASE post a review, or else I get a little... bored with the story and stop writing. *blushes* Bad habit, I know. :D But, so glad you are enjoying this! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! :)**

**What do you think Jack saw and how does it connect to his nightmare?**


	4. Shrieks and Shadows

**A/N:**

**WARNING! NEXT CHAPTER IS FEAR PROVOKING AND SOMEWHAT HORROR-ISH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Shrieks and Shadows**

Jack sat out on the balcony of his room, feeling the freezing wind swirl around his neck in a comforting way. Shivers crawled up his spine and caused his body to tremble. His eyelids drooped and his vision blurred with each exhale.

He sighed when another shiver traveled through his ribs. These were not shivers from the cold, for this was the Winter Spirit himself. But these were shivers of fear. Cold, heartless fear. A steely fear that could make anyone tremble.

Jack Frost jolted to attention when the sound of someone crying echoed through the blizzardy landscape, his hands instantly clutching his staff tightly. He jumped into the breeze, feeling it catch him and bring him safely to the ground. His hard gaze searched the area. The heavy snow prevented him from seeing more than two yards ahead of him, but his emotions were boiling, bringing the weather to its climax.

More sobs eerily echoed through the tundra, guiding him through the sea of white. A sudden gust of wind whipped more snowy powder into his eyes and brought him to a stop. His hands clapped over his eyes as he wiped the ice pellets from them. After that, without hesitation, he took to the air and followed the noises.

"Hello!" he rasped, listening to his own voice travel through the air. The whirling winds snatched his call and carried it back to him. Jack stopped when only the whistling of winds reached his ears... the crying had stopped.

Shrieks filled the air, making his skin crawl. Agonizing screams; definitely female. He immediately bursted forward towards the noise, almost crashing into the side of a mountain in the process. The screams were closer.

He flew down towards the ground at the base of the snow-covered mountain where the voice seemed loudest. A cave. The mouth stretched overhead in a small archway, dissolving into the dark shadows inside. After hearing the screams coming from inside, he cautiously stepped forward into the black cavern.

The screams blended with more sobs and the darkness thickened. Jack pulsed power into his staff so a turquoise light shone from it.

The air was thick and suffocating. He could practically feel it weighing down on his already weak shoulders. Maybe he should have gotten the other guardians before he came to investigate.

"Help!" Another shriek. "Please, stop it! Stop it..." Jack let out a strangled cry. He could feel the pure fear and despair dripping from the voice. He darted forward, ignoring the black voids around him that led to who-knows-where, his mind on one thing only: saving this girl.

"Jack..." He froze. They were calling for him? What? No. Maybe it was another Jack. "Jack!" He trembled. He knew this voice.

"Solus!" He sprinted down the cave at full speed, following the twists and turns the cave directed until a orange glow illuminated from another room entrance. The cave split at a fork, one continuing in an endless black hole for all he knew, and the other beckoning him with whimpers and a small light.

Jack turned right and entered into the lit room. His gaze fell on a writhing figure on the floor, looking as though it was being beaten. He rushed forward, but something stopped him. He took a few hesitant steps towards the shadowed person and crouched a little.

"Solus?" he whispered. Only more cries. As he got closer, the person rolled over and turned their back to him. When he was about a foot away from her, the person suddenly jerked towards him and grabbed him around the shoulders. Their body was nothing but pure shadow.

Jack yelled and stumbled backward as the creature sent a sudden kick at his ribs. The thing held the shape of Solus, but had no human resemblance any further than that. Just a black shadow with golden embers for eyes.

"Jack, how could you leave me!?" The voice was utterly foreign. A strangled howl that could split through any heart. He scrambled to get away as it clawed as his chest. Its hands grew and cracked, changing to look like some sort of raptor claws. He clutched his stomach as the nails tore at his skin.

"Why didn't you come for me!?" More kicking and hitting like an animal with rabies. "Jack!"

The Winter Spirit cringed and curled at the sound of his name screamed by the voice. He covered his ears and muffled a desperate cry for mercy. He gasped as pain rippled through his heart and down his ribs. Fear plunged into him as he cast a quick glance up at his attacker.

Never had he ever in his life encountered such a beast. Its voice sounded like it belonged in a horror story; a screeching howl that was completely un-human.

"Stop it!" he growled, standing to full height and throwing a blast of ice at the creature. It crumpled under its touch and shrieked in pain.

Blast after blast, Jack threw his ice at it mercilessly. Anger boiled inside him, shoving past the fear and driving at full force. The being suddenly stood back up and grew at least three more feet in height. It twirled its hands and swung them in Jack's directing. Black sand flew at him and shoved him against the cave wall.

Black sand.

His eyes widened and he looked back up at whatever it was. Its face suddenly had another horrifying feature; a wicked, toothy grin plastered on its black face like a shark baring its teeth. Another blast of sand hit him at full force and pushed him to the ground. He gritted his teeth and shot ice at it, which it easily dodged.

"Foolish boy," it spat, the voice sounding raspy and deep now. It picked him up by the hood and threw him across the room and onto the floor where he slid to a stop. With great effort, he gathered all the power he could muster and threw it at the creature in a great wave of electric ice.

The creature was suddenly buried under the fury of white and blue and could be seen no more. The icy power danced in a ball of light around the victim and soon dissipated in wisps of smoke. The creature lay unmoving on the floor, only a crumpled shadow.

After minutes of Jack staring warily at it, the body suddenly morphed and crackled until its form had completely changed. It waltzed up to him casually and gazed down at the wounded spirit. Fear plunged into Jack as he stared up in complete and utter confusion.

"Hello again, Jack."

* * *

**A/N:**

**First off, toldya I'd post the next chapter sooner... and this was way sooner than I thought it'd be. :D And I wrote it within two hours. O_o**

**Second, THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! I love your reviews, they make my day so... make sure to do it again. XD But, I just love the fact that you guys are reading my story. TothequestionsaboutJack: Just keep reading, just keep reading, just keep reading, reading, reading, what do we do? we read... read... read... o_o *hides***

**Okay, so I lied. I said I'd show more of Jack's 'sickness', but THIS OVERTOOK MY FINGERS AND WROTE ITSELF OUT! And, it's not much longer like I said I'd make it, but... I did freak myself out.**

**Oh, and p.s. I did feel REALLY bad for not posting Chapter 3 sooner, so there. I feel guilty. XD**

**So, not like this question won't be obviously answered, but...**

**WHO DO YOU THINK THE SHADOW WAS?**


	5. Nothing

**Chapter 5:**

**Nothing**

Jack Frost never felt so terrified in his life. He trembled, sucking in air and searching for the right response. Just as he was about to speak, pain rippled through him and he cried out. His gaze moved to his own chest and he groaned as the blood trickled down his torso and through his blue hoodie.

"That was fun, wasn't it? You always did like a good fight." Pitch Black shot another toothy smile at his enemy, a chuckle sliding from his throat and echoing in the cavern. "I did have to make it a girl, didn't I?" he soothed, his smirk turning into more of a disgusted grimace. "Well she's mine..." he hissed and used his foot to roll the wounded winter spirit onto his back.

Something felt wrong. Something had to be wrong. This feeling of horror was completely new, yet still somehow felt familiar to Jack. Thoughts raced through his mind as he writhed on the floor, clutching his stomach wounds.  
"Leave her alone... She doesn't need you anymore..." Jack finished with a moan, pulling his knees to his chest momentarily.

"Oh, but she does. You see, the Moon gave her to me. She_ is_ mine. No matter how much you _hate_ it..." he crowed and knelt down to the teen. "But, you will not live to see her as mine, unfortunately."

"Really? For me or for you?" Jack spat.

"Oh, your humor does suit you, doesn't it? But it doesn't help you," he growled and pulled something from inside his cloak. He raised it above Jack's chest with a wicked grin. "This is Percussor... It's Latin for... assassin." His smile grew. "Good night... Guardian..."

With those three words, he thrust the knife down just as a gust of wind shoved him away from the teenage spirit and against the wall.

"What!?" he screeched in confusion as the wind held him captive.

"Get up, Jack!" a familiar voice ordered. "Now!" Then a hand laid protectively on Jack's shoulder and pulled him to his feet.

"John?" Jack mumbled as he was shoved into the darkness of the tunnel. He could still hear Pitch's screams in protest as they left. John's hand stayed outstretched towards the Nightmare King until he was out of sight.

"Hurry!" he demanded and ushered his fellow Guardian further into the darkness until they stopped in a completely black room.

Jack gasped as they both tripped over a hidden stone and landed hard on the rock floor.

"Sorry." He heard John whisper as he was half-dragged to, what he guessed to be, the corner of the cave. He felt John's hand move away and a sudden light filled the room. Dim, but still their. A ball of electricity pulsed between John's palms and they both sighed in relief.

"Thanks..." Jack rasped, and after hearing his own weary voice, he cleared his throat.

"We need to get you looked at. I'm not a nurse, but I can do my best to get it clean." Jack watched as the ball of electricity was tossed into the air and floated around the room in the form of a bird. A small smile played across his face.

"That's cool," he managed with a weak laugh.

"Yeah... It is," John said while peeling Jack's hoodie off. He frowned when he saw a white t-shirt underneath. "I thought you only wore this," he added and gestured to the partly shredded jacket.

"Most people do."

"Ah." Jack could tell John tried to conceal his concern when he took notice of the blood covering the snow-colored shirt. Once it was out of the way, John lifted his hand above Jack and another frown creased his forehead. After a few seconds of silence, water started to slowly drip off of his hand and onto Jack's wounds. He stifled a cry and only grimaced. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

Within a few minutes, John had ripped the t-shirt into strips and managed to make a kind of, sort of, good enough bandage. Jack gingerly pulled his hoodie over his torso and leaned against the cave wall.

"What now?"

"We wait..."

"For what, exactly?" Jack asked with a frustrated chuckle.

"For-"

Jack sat up, clutching his chest through the white sheets. A confused gasp slipped from his parched throat before he leaned back against the pillows. Another gasp came when pain rippled through his body, coming mainly from his stomach.

He groaned and rolled over, grabbing the glass of water on the nightstand and drinking it all within a few seconds. He finished with an intake of oxygen while closing his eyes.

"Jack!" John snapped as the door burst open and the teenager rushed in.

"What!? What happened!?" Jack responded, shoving the sheets clumsily off of himself and looking around for any current problem.

After John looked him up and down, he took a few timid steps back.

"What? What is it?"

"N-nothing. I thought... I thought I heard something..." he stuttered and slowly backed out of the room.

"Wait," Jack said, his voice coming a bit too demanding than he intended. He sighed and leaned against the head-board. "Sorry. But... I had a strange dream..."

John's eyes slightly widened before he cautiously took a seat next to the bed.

"About... what?"

Jack looked over to John curiously, suppressing a unwilling grimace. "It was... nothing."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry this was SO late! AGAIN! *headwall* But I have been behind and SO busy with school lately! I'm also trying to make time for another fanfic! *cries* I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SOOOO sorry! *dies* I will REALLY try and make the next one better! It's just difficult these days being busy and running into a rut!**

**So, apart from the being late part,**

**What did you think?**


End file.
